


Glasslike

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Good, Romance, just yukina and Lisa getting close owo, lisayuki is as good as yukisayo ok can you not blame me, lisayuki is omgsofucking, this happened bcause I have no real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: Glass is a beautiful thing. It's so fragile, it'd break the minute you touch it. It shines when you polish it.To compare Yukina to that is almost an unspoken rule.





	Glasslike

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much free time holy shit.  
> Anyway I was in the kitchen washing wine glasses so here we go.

Yukina was  _everything_ to Lisa. Her world. Her life.  
If she were to compare her beloved friend to something, she'd definitely say she resembled glass. Delicate and beautiful.   
Yes, those were the perfect words.   
The perfect confession...

"Lisa?"

Yukina waved a hand in front of Lisa's face, attempting to get her attention. Lisa jumped. "Oh! Was I dozing off again?" She chuckled nervously, trying to forget about what exactly she was thinking of. "Ahaha, sorry, Yukina."

"It's...fine."

The two girls were sitting quietly in Lisa's room. Yukina had been trying to just  _tell_ Lisa something but she was obviously thinking about Yukina's fragility instead.   
Lisa could hear her heart hammering within her chest as she reached out for Yukina's hand. "Yukina, I..."

Startled, Yukina let out a small gasp of shock. "L-Lisa? What is it?"  
Lisa wanted to get the words out, but there were no words to use, nothing to describe how she felt. She opened her mouth, but only a breathy, strangled sound came out. This just left the poor vocalist even more confused.

If Lisa absolutely  _had_ to say it, it would all be just internal dialogue. Lisa let go of Yukina's aforementioned wrist, pushing it away with force unlike her. Yukina was slightly worried. "What's wrong, Lisa? Are you okay?"  
Lisa lowered her head down, a look of shame staining her friendly visage. "Sorry...that must have hurt."  
Yukina walked to Lisa, who was now standing quite a distance away from her. "Tell me what's wrong, please. I want to solve it. I want to..."

A drop of sweat fell down Yukina's head. "I want to help you solve it. I don't like seeing you so sad."  
What could Lisa say, exactly?  
She was a swan of glass, encased by a cage of blue roses. The things that she had been clouded by. Lisa wanted to just get rid of them all.  
If you touch her, she'd break. If you throw her on the floor, she'd be smashed. If you pick up her broken fragments, she'd cut you with her harsh words.  
Indeed, it really was fitting for someone like Yukina.

Lisa didn't think that'd be the best confession, to tell Yukina simply what was on her mind.  
She had to really show it to her, that she loved her.

"Y-Yukina..."

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you..."

Yukina looked puzzled, furrowing her eyebrows. "Alright, what is it?"

Lisa took a deep breath.

Internally, she was finding words to describe this love faster than she had ever tried to.  
What were her reasons for confessing?  
What was Yukina to her? What did she resemble?

" _That's an easy answer_ ," Lisa thought. She already knew. She was sure she did.  
Not willing to let it hold on any longer, she finally let it all out in a mixture of passion, lust, love, and excitement. 

"I love you very much, Yukina! You're more important to me than anyone or anything else. You...remind me of glass...fragile, delicate, shining...those are the things I'd use to describe you. I know this is sudden, but...I really love you! Fuck me, kiss me, treat me like a pet...I don't mind...but as long as you love me too, I'd really be happy..."  
Lisa sniffled, feeling the hot liquid running down her pretty face, rushing down like a waterfall. Truly, she loved Yukina so much. She wondered if Yukina did too.

"I see." Yukina had a look of indifference. Lisa was heartbroken. "Is that all?"

"Y-yeah."

She suddenly smiled. "Well, I'm glad you love me too."

Lisa's tears ceased for a second. "Eh?"

Yukina grasped Lisa's wrists tightly, lips curled into a grin that rivalled an angel's. "You've taught me countless things, always staying by my side even when I was stubborn, and you've never forsaken me. I love you so much." The tears started to fall, but Yukina still had a cheeky smile on her face. "Thank you, Lisa."

Lisa could not help but jump into Yukina's arms, bodies pressing closely to each other. "Yukinaaaaa~~~"

"Hey--Lisa!"

Lisa let go of her hurriedly, laughing her signature apology. "Sorry, sorry! I was just...so excited." She wiped her tears with a finger. "Yeah. Thanks, Yukina."

Yukina began to inch closer. Lisa knew what Yukina was trying to do and winked, moving nearer as well. "Give me your hands, Lisa."

"Ah-yeah, sure." Lisa did as requested. Yukina curled her fingers around Lisa's wrists. "So warm..." Yukina looked up at Lisa, gazing into her deep emerald eyes. "Did you say I reminded you of glass?"

"S-sorry...I did."

"No need to be sorry." The violet-haired girl began to lean forward. "Kiss me so passionately I'll break into a million pieces..."

Lisa blushed. "...Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." 

"H-here I go..."

When their lips met, they engaged in a feverish kiss, so light, so comforting, Yukina really did feel like she was going to crack and be destroyed from inside out.  
Lisa always knew what was best for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeee Lisayuki and Yukisayo both never fail to heal me  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
